Benutzer Diskussion:Bravomike/Archiv/2011
Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite Wenn Du hier eine Nachricht für mich hinterlässt werde ich so schnell wie möglich darauf antworten. Allerdings solltest Du mir auch angeben wenn ich direkt in einer bestimmten Diskussion oder aber hier auf meiner Diskussionsseite antworten soll. Wenn Du diesbezüglich nichts weiter erwähnst werde ich auf jeden Fall auf Deiner Diskussionsseite antworten. ---- Ältere Beiträge befinden sich im Archiv. Login-Bug (?) Hallo! Wollte mich anmelden, (nachdem ich gestern schon anonym darauf "bestanden" hatte, den Wichtigkeitsgrad von Dilithium bei der Materie-Antimaterie-Reaktion auf der Warpantrieb-Seite zu erhöhen), allerdings brauchte ich mir nur einen Benutzernamen zu vergeben ("Emissary77") und konnte mich später einfach so (ohne Passwort) anmelden (was ja eigentlich blöd ist). Denn auf der Registrierungsseite waren nur die einzufüllenden Felder zu erkennen, aber nicht was man da einfüllen sollte, z.B. "Passwort", "E-Mail" etc. Das habe ich erst später gemerkt, als ich mal die Seite markierte; dann wurden "Benutzername", "Passwort" usw. erkennbar. Ich hoffe, ich habe das Problem einigermaßen anschaulich dargestellt?! Hauptsächliches Problem jetzt: möchte mich unter dem gleichen Benutzernamen (Emissary77), aber MIT Passwort registrieren/anmelden. Das will das System aber nicht, da ich ja schon unter dem Benutzernamen existiere...;-( Vielleicht kannst Du mir helfen. Vielen Dank im Voraus! Bitte auf Deiner Disk.-Seite antworten. :Hallo, :ich habe gerade etwas patroulliert und bin dabei auf diese Anfrage gestoßen. Ich hoffe, es ist Bravomike recht, wenn ich mich mal kurz einklinke. :Zum Problem: Du versuchst dich mit dem IE zu registrieren und einzuloggen, oder? Da haben wir leider schon seit längerem ein Problem mit dem Formular. Ich habe nach einer kurzen Recherche versucht, ebendiesen Fehler zu beheben, allerdings erscheint er mir mit unseren Mitteln so erst einmal leider nicht lösbar. :Allem Anschein nach ist der Benutzername Emissary77 hier auch nicht registriert. Nach unserem Benutzerverzeichnis ist der Name noch immer frei. :Darf ich dir zur kurzfristigen Lösung drei unterschiedliche Wege vorschlagen? :#Du registrierst dich in einem anderen Wikia-Wiki registrierst und loggst dich dann hier erneut ein: Das erste Feld ist für den Benutzernamen, das zweite für das Passwort. Das Häkchen setzt du, um ein Cookie zu speichern, damit du automatisch für die nächsten Tage eingeloggt bist. (Eben so lange, bis das Cookie verfällt - das dürften hier so 30 Tage sein.) :#Du benutzt diesen Link mit einem anderen Skin zum Registrieren und Einloggen :#oder aber du - nur als Vorschlag - verwendest einen anderen Browser: Firefox, SeaMonkey, K-Meleon und Opera für Windows zeigen das Feld so an, wie es dargestellt werden soll. Der IE hat leider bekanntermaßen Probleme bei der Darstellung von Webseiten mit bestimmten Stylesheetangaben und schaltet dann alles auf "weiß". :Wie gesagt, bitte verstehe den letzten Vorschlag nur als kurzfristigen Einfall - wir Admins arbeiten an dem Problem schon länger, haben aber bislang offenbar noch nichts gefunden, was dem Abhilfe schafft. Datt is' aba ooch 'n kniffellig Ding. 14:40, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Defchris dürfte eigentlich schon alles zum Thema gesagt haben, Du kannst Dich da voll und ganz auf ihn verlassen, was solche Sachen angeht ist er weit kompetenter als ich. Wenn Du also Probleme mit der Darstellung unserer Skin hast (ist bei Internet Explorer so, andere, z.B. Firefox, zeigen es problemlos an), und nicht wechseln willst, hilft es, sich einfach über die englische MA anzumelden, aus irgend einem Grund ist dort alles sichtbar. Wenn Du Dein Passwort wechseln willst ist das natürlich möglich, wenn Du es schaffst, Dich unter Deinem gewünschten Benutzernamen anzumelden, Du findest die betreffenden Felder unter "Einstellungen" - Benutzerdaten - Passwort ändern. Aber wie gesagt, dafür musst Du angemeldet sein... Ich hoffe, ich konnte Dir trotzdem helfen.--Bravomike 18:10, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Vielen Dank für Eure Tipps! Ich habe alles - außer dem Browser-Wechsel - versucht, leider immer mit dem Ergebnis, dass ich mich mit dem gewünschten Usernamen "Emissary77" nicht registrieren kann, da er bereits existiert: "Login error: Username entered already in use. Please choose a different name." (auch wenn ich mich auf der engl. Seite anmelde). Tja, dann nehme ich einfach einen anderen Benutzernamen, oder habt ihr noch einen anderen Vorschlag? ::Hm, tut mir leid. Das mit der Darstellung hat Defchris scheinbar hingekriegt, aber dass Du Dich überhaupt ohne Passwort anmelden konntest ist seltsam. Hast Du schon mal versucht, die nicht als neuer Benutzer anzumelden, sondern ganz normal als "Emissary77" und ohne Passwort (oder mit dem gleichen namen als Passwort)? Ansonsten müsstes Du wohl leider auf einen anderen Namen ausweichen...--Bravomike 18:59, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::Also wenn ich das jetzt richtig überblicke, hast du dich als Emissary77 angemeldet und dabei einfach nur kein Passwort vergeben - warum das so ist, vermag ich jetzt nicht zu sagen, eventuell gibt es keine "Mindestkomplexität" in unseren momentanen Einstellungen. Da müsste man mal bei den Technikern nachfragen Dass der Name jetzt belegt ist, ist ja klar - also lass' dir am Besten ein neues Passwort zuschicken, wenn du eine gültige E-Mail-Adresse angegeben hast. :::Falls nicht, geh dich bitte schnellstmöglichst einloggen, und vergib ein Passwort nachdem du dich eingeloggt hast über die persönlichen Einstellungen. Anderenfalls müssen wir den Account sperren, um zu verhindern, dass sich jemand den Nickname hijackt. 20:48, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Es ist genauso, wie defchris sagt: ich kann mich mit Emissary77 OHNE Passwort anmelden. Weil das so ist, kann ich mir auch kein neues Passwort vergeben (lassen), also wäre es am besten, ihr sperrt den account und ich melde mich mit neuem Benutzernamen und Passwort neu an. :Sicher, dss Du Dir kein Passwort geben lassen kannst? Ich sperre den Namen erst mal vorsichtshalber, aber theoretisch dürftest Du Dir doch selber ein Passwort zuweisen können, wenn Du erst mal eingeloggt bis (Einstellungen - Paswort ändern)--Bravomike 11:24, 5. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Also: Wenn der Account gesperrt ist, kann man noch immer an den Einstellungen herumprobieren. Daher sperre ich ihn jetzt mal für heute und morgen, so dass man mal in Ruhe probieren kann. Ich würde dann auch vorschlagen, dass auf der Diskussionsseite von Emissary77 fortzusetzen, damit Bravomike nicht ständig mit neuen Nachrichten genervt wird. ;) 11:31, 5. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich seh' schon, Bravomike hat das Sperren übernommen. 11:32, 5. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Re: Re: Login-Bug (?) Gerne doch, wenn ich schon mal hier bin. 20:48, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Ganz ehrlich? Ich hab die passenden Passagen aus der MA/en übernommen und wollte das jetzt erst einmal so stehen lassen, weil ich in meinem IE7 eben trotz Cache-Leeren keine Änderung bemerkte und es eh keine Verschlechterung war. Aber gut zu wissen, dass man auch so einen Fehler beheben kann. ^^ 21:12, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, erneut hat die MA/en dabei geholfen, aber das Problem in der Einstellungsseite sollte jetzt auch behoben sein. :) 11:28, 5. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::Bitte und danke. :) 11:32, 5. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Re: Externe und Interne Links Sorry... War falsch rum. Ich hatte mich nur an die Ausrichtung bei Gehirn gehalten. Dort ist es dann wohl auch falsch. Werde das ändern. Sorry nochmal.--Tobi72 12:17, 10. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Re: Neue Bilder Ganz einfach die meisten Bilder hab ich ja über die alte Versionen drüber geladen. Ich lade die Bilder nur neu hoch wo zb ein Noncanonbild als Vorlage ist, man kann das Bild ja immer zurück setzen und da will ich kein Risiko eingehen, dass die alte Vision wieder verwendet wird :) und auch wo der Name nicht so wirklich passt wie zb bei Bild:Kantare.jpg wo wir doch den Namen der Person kennen wie hier bei den Bild Ezral. Man würde ja auch nicht ein Bild von Sisko als Schwarzer Mensch bezeichnen ;) --Klossi 20:37, 14. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Ich kann mich auch nicht erinnern, dass das jemals genutzt wurde und da ist es doch einfacher das Bild mit neuen Titel hochzuladen und das alte Bild auf Sofort Löschen zu setzen, somit ist das Problem durch deinen schnellen Einsatz gelöst. --Klossi 15:46, 14. Feb. 2008 (EST) ::Sorry wenn ich dir so viel arbeit mache :) --Klossi 20:53, 14. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::Das wichtigste ist doch, dass es einen Spass macht an MA zu arbeiten und wenn man halt mal nicht die Muse zum schreiben hat dann kann man wenigstenst mal ein wenig hier Aufräumen. --Klossi 21:01, 14. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Arena des Todes Hallo lieber Mike, zu beginn freu ich mich von dir zu hören. Zu deiner Frage woher dieser Name stammt. Diese Raumstation wird in der tat auch als Hirogen Träningseinrichtung bezeichnet. In den Offiziellen Star Trek - Fakten und Infos von Paramount herausgegeben wird diese als "Arena des Todes" bezeichnet. Ich hoffe deine Frage beantwortet zu haben. Und freue mich auf weitere Anregungen und gutes und spaßiges arbeiten. Alles gute und bis bald -- Dean21 15:32, 16. Feb. 2008 (UTC) VOY Episoden Ich merke du bearbeitest ein Wenig die aktuellen VOY Episoden und verwedest diese Vorlage für deine Links während Tobi diese Vorlage für seine DS9 Episoden verwendet ich würde mal Vorschlagen warum verwenden wir nicht so eine Einheitliche Vorlage und bauen diese dann in alle Episoden ein und man trägt dann die Links in den Richtigen Abschnitt ein, so sind dann alle Episoden Einheitlich und auch Übersichtlich. --Klossi 10:36, 18. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Oder wir entwickeln mit Absprache von Tobi eine neutrale Tabelle die wir dann in allen Serien und Filmen verwenden und jeder nimmt dann eine Serie vor in der die Tabellen dann ein getragen werden. --Klossi 11:11, 18. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Das währe mein Vorschlag aber vielleicht sollten wir das mal weiter in Zehn Vorne disskutieren. --Klossi 11:37, 18. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::ja, wo wir schonmal dabei sind könnten wir es vieleicht auch gleich ohne tabelle, als vorlage erstellen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:25, 18. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Hanon IV Du hast ja Hanon IV gelöscht, willst du dann die Info üüber den Planeten in den Artikel Hanon-System oder bekommt dann der Planet einen eigenen Artikel halt nur mit einer canonischen Bezeichnung. --Klossi 16:44, 24. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Ich würde entweder Vorschlagen "Planet im "Hanon-System" oder "Hanon (Planet)". Denn über den Planet gibt es eigentliche viele Infos, einige Tierarten sind bekannt es gibt dort eine primitive Kultur, man sieht auch viel von den Planeten, denke schon das der Planet einen eignen Artikel wert ist. --Klossi 17:09, 24. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja die Namen gefallen mir auch nicht wirklich. Ich möchte den Planet aber auch nicht hier Unbenannte Planeten unterbringen, dafür dürfte der Artikel zu lang werden. Als Neutraler Kompromiss währe wirklich die Bezeichnung Hanon (Planet) oder hast du noch eine Idee. --Klossi 17:20, 24. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::Das Hanonianisches Höhlenreptil wird ja auch nach dem Planet genannt. Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass ein Tier was auf einen Planeten lebt nach dem Planetensystem benannt wird in dem es lebt. Also ich bleibe bei der Bezeichnung Hanon (Planet) und die Infos wegen den Namen dann in die HGIs --Klossi 17:27, 24. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::::"Hanon-Planet" perfekt also da hörst du von mir keine Einwende. --Klossi 18:51, 24. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::::Kein Prolem muss nur noch mal mir die Folgen ansehen damit die Daten dann auch stimmen und dann kanns losgehen. Ich hab schon soviele Planeten erstellt da kommt es auf den einen mehr oder weniger auch nicht an ;)--Klossi 19:34, 24. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Re: WK I Habs überprüft Spock erwähnt beim ersten Weltkrieg 6 Millionen Tote, beim zweiten Weltkrieg 11 Millionen Tote und beim dritten Weltkrieg 37 Millionen Tote. --Klossi 18:13, 25. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Die Szene wo über die Weltkriege gesprochen wurde, wurde neu synchroniesiert also entweder wurde die Szene ursprünglich in der deutschen Fassung geschnitten oder man hat nur unsinn in der Szene gesprochen. --Klossi 18:19, 25. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Hatte sie Folgen früher auf Video aber das ist schon ewig her, höchstens wenn es mal wieder auf den Fernsehen kommt, da bringen die noch meist die alte Fassung. --Klossi 18:23, 25. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::In den 60ern konnte ja auch keiner Ahnen, dass sich Star Trek solange hält und das man sich später etwas intensiver mit den dritten Weltkrieg beschäftigt :)--Klossi 18:29, 25. Feb. 2008 (UTC)